Words of Affection
by The Doom Knight
Summary: Ten semi-connected themes about a Captain and his Navigator, or a Navigator and her Captain. Lemons, LuNa, spoilers aplenty.


**A/N: Rated M for sexual themes, a little bit of swearing, ya-de-ya-de-ya-da. Lots of spoilers, set at multiple times. Semi-connected.**

* * *

**I. Touch**

Luffy wasn't sure how it happened. It was gradual, over time, so he only noticed when the distance between the initial and final was too great to miss. He wasn't even sure how he felt about it, so he just let it continue. It wasn't like it was going to hurt him, and she seemed happy …

They had always been close. Even before Arlong, Luffy and Nami would spend hours talking, sometimes until the wee hours of the morn. They were best friends, and a certain trust developed between them. Luffy would even entrust his greatest treasure to her: his hat, for which he was named. She began to get even closer to him: laugh a little more joyously, brush elbows or knees when walking or sitting, a high-five after a tough battle.

But, somehow, after she truly became one of the crew, she saw him in a different light and acted accordingly, which in turn confused the hell outa Luffy.

It became a hand on his knee or the small of his back. Sometimes she would brush some stray strands of hair out of his eyes. They were always gentle touches; comforting. It never made him feel out of place or uncomfortable. He trusted Nami.

What confused him was when the little touches stepped _over _the friendship boundary. It never made him nervous, but whenever such a thing would happen he would end up staring at her for a few moments while she walked away (swinging her hips more than necessary) or chuckled mischievously and sent him a wink.

But _never_ out in the open. She never did it in full, plain sight of the others (especially Sanji) – they could be in their presence, but always when they were looking somewhere else, like a surprise butt grope when she passed by him. She had a thief's quick hands after all, and could do such things without appearing suspicious.

And of course, he would never react and embarrass her.

Luffy found himself getting used to the touches. And they weren't _unpleasant_. He secretly enjoyed them. So when she let her hand start massaging the insides of his legs at the dinner table, or when she let her fingers graze over his chest, stomach and arms when he gave her a quick, affectionate hug, he would never get angry or even slightly disturbed.

And, soon enough, he discovered that she loved his touch just as much as he enjoyed hers.

* * *

**II. Love**

The first time they made love was just after leaving Alabasta.

The entirety of the crew missed Vivi dearly (well, with the exception of their newest member Robin, who hardly knew the princess). Some of them had cried and tried to demand that they turn around and _make_ her come with them. Over all the crew was very emotional and in a rather delicate state.

Nami especially had been close to Vivi. A sort of female bond, the others concluded. The navigator shut herself up for a while, missing her friend while at the same time very happy for her. Luffy was also very upset. He sulked outside at the rail of the ship in the middle of the night when he should have been asleep.

So when Nami found him outside, mulling things over while watching the turbulent waters, she hugged him from behind and buried her face between his shoulder blades. He responded quickly, turning around and hugged her back. It was something they both needed.

Even though Vivi was safe, they would all wish that she was there, with them to share their adventures.

How it ended up hugging and crying and maybe a little bit of snuggling on Nami's bed, neither would know. They simply basked in each other's comfort. But, of course with who they were, it escalated once again. Sweet kisses ghosting over her neck, a warm hand rubbing her stomach, legs tangled with each other and little moans escaping past her lips.

Luffy was highly ignorant and awkward in expected places, but Nami guided him. That was her job, to lead him forward to places he hadn't been before. On the other hand Luffy was the person who led her to those new horizons, told her where to go and the first to move forward – the person they followed without a shadow of a doubt.

As she moaned with pleasure and clung to his body, while he planted soft kisses all over her face and massaged her breasts, she couldn't help but feel grateful to this wonderful man.

She told him, and he smiled and told her it was he who was lucky to have her.

She told him she loved him, which he replied in suit.

Unknown to the two lovers, a chuckling Robin smiled fondly on the other side of the wall. _It's going to be an interesting ride … _she thought.

* * *

**III. Attraction**

Luffy could tell when Nami was nearing her period.

It had been quite a shock to him the first time, but after the third or fourth he began to accept it as part of her cycle. Now, everyone who knew Luffy would tell you that he was an idiot. For the most part this was true, and included his knowledge of womanly cycles. Sure, he knew where babies came from or what sex was, but was never really inclined to learn about what a period was. It just wasn't important.

But after he acquired that little tidbit, he found that even without paying attention to the date he could pick out the stages of Nami's cycle.

Mainly it revolved around sex.

They were young, full of energy and in love. So of course a good chunk of their relationship included sex after the ball started rolling (well, Nami liked to call it making love, but Luffy didn't really care what it was called).

But let's get back on track. Luffy could tell that Nami was a few days before her period because one, she would get a little emotional, and two, she would get sexually frustrated to the _extreme._

More than once she had ambushed him when he ventured below deck or to the men's quarters to fetch something. Sometimes it would be in the bathroom or the kitchen (they had nearly been caught by Sanji once; it was a _very_ close call). Either way she would shove him against the wall or knock him over and take him rather forcefully. Never once had he complained; a mixture of fearing her wrath and _not wanting_ what was happening to stop. He could even put his hunger pangs aside for her when she was in that state (he learned that if he _did_ complain she would either bite him or stuff his mouth with something).

However, the situation he was in now was _a little too_ extreme.

"I said _don't move_, Luffy," Nami hissed. She had a firm grip on his crotch so there wasn't much he could do about the situation anyway.

"But _Nami_, the others will be back any minute. Sanji won't feed me tonight if he catches us like –"

She stuffed his sash in his mouth.

Effectively silenced, Nami slipped her hands into his pants and massaged his dick. It felt fucking amazing and she soon had her Captain a complete whimpering and wiggling mess on the deck below her.

Everyone had gone to the town on the island they were currently at that day with the exception of Luffy and Nami. Luffy was on guard duty and Nami volunteered to stay behind 'in case he did something stupid again'. Of course this was just a cover up for her true intentions, but the rest of the crew didn't need to know that.

Nami reached over and readjusted his sash to tie behind his neck with his wrists in it, while still acting as a gag. She was a kinky minx. Luffy did nothing to break the binds (not wanting to ruin his sash) and let her have her way with him.

She did just that too. The things that she was doing heightened the pleasurable experience, along with the thrill of possible discovery. She was wearing a skirt that day, but decided to forgo underwear. This made Luffy moan as she mounted him and began to move.

He arched up into her, bucking and trying to go deeper, faster, and harder. Nami fingered her clit as she slid up and down his shaft. He closed his eyes, straining against the tightness in his abdomen. With his arms tied behind his head all he could do was move his hips and lift himself up partially with his shoulders. Other than that he was completely at Nami's mercy.

She came twice while they were going at it. After he came she finally released him. She untied the sash and used it to clean herself up, and then handed it back to him before heading off to her room. From his vantage point he could still clearly see her lack of panties.

Plugging his nose from an oncoming nosebleed, he cleaned himself up too.

Just in the nick of time, because just as he stood up, fully dressed, Sanji jumped on board. "What's wrong with you?" the cook asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," Luffy managed to squeak before running off to the bathroom to take a shower.

She ambushed him there too.

… _Nami's on her period next week.  
_

* * *

**IV. Mark**

They marked each other.

Nami usually wore clothing that hid the love bites he gave her. She was lucky in that sense; that and the men of the crew would never inquire if they noticed, fearing their Navigator's short fuse.

Luffy, on the other hand …

Well, let's just say he wore similar things every day, and if he wore something different to hide a hickey he was going to get raised eyebrows. Bluffing 'I think it looks cool' and wearing it for the rest of the week only worked once before the others got suspicious.

And she would put them on his _neck_, dammit, or sometimes his arms. _In plain view._ It was a miracle that Chopper said nothing and slipped a small tub of ointment into his hand when the doctor started to notice it. The bug-bite story didn't work all the time either.

A particularly close incident just happened to involve the chef on their ship. When checking up on their status of fishing, the blonde had noticed a small patch of red, irritated skin poking out of his vest collar.

"Oi, Luffy, what's that on your neck?"

Luffy, knowing exactly what it really was, froze. Rivulets of sweat started to roll down his forehead as he tried not to shake or cry out to reveal his guilt.

_A sharp pain in the space where his shoulder and neck met; whimpering, shuddering and clinging as every muscle tensed. A steady but fast pace, pushing in and out. The ridiculous heat squeezing and massaging him as he rocked her back and forth. Harder. Faster. Deeper. Oh God. _Oh God-

"Nothing!" Luffy defended, eyes wide and jittery. Sanji frowned at him before shrugging and heading back off to the kitchen.

"What did Sanji say about your neck?" Usopp asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. Luffy shook his head and said it was no big deal. He could see Chopper's sympathetic smile from the sniper's other side.

* * *

**V. Loss**

Luffy had lost something precious to him, and Nami knew it all too well.

It wasn't because she had read about it in the paper. Half the time it was all lies, but the shocking statement about the death of Ace and Whitebeard was too out there for it to be a hoax. They really did die.

It was one thing for someone to read about Luffy and Ace's brotherly bond in the papers and think '_Hmm, Straw Hat must be pretty sad_', but it was an entirely different story if you were a part of Luffy's crew. Nami had _met_ Ace, face to face. She clearly saw the joyous expression on her Captain's face when the Fire Fist came to block off Smoker, and when they had reunited on Merry, everyone else could clearly see just how much they loved each other. They were brothers by bond if not by blood, and Nami knew without a doubt how severe Luffy's pain must have been just after the war.

She knew he would survive, but she had never dared to think that he would lose something so important and fundamental. Nami had lost her mother when she was young, and the pain was almost unbearable. To think that her strong Captain was going through the exact same thing, after all he'd risked to save Ace, wrenched her heart and made her cry too, for them.

Of course she was slightly relieved when she saw the photo in the newspaper of him, looking pretty beat up but otherwise okay. However, she knew that he was aching inside; Luffy was such an affectionate person, and to lose someone would be both failure and a piece of him and his world dying.

So, after two years of training and working hard, they rejoined at Sabaody. Her heart leapt out in her chest when she saw his cloud-splitting smile, and although the all too familiar exasperation returned, she was infinitely grateful that he hadn't lost what made him Luffy.

Nami decided to hold her tongue and not ruin the mood.

After their arrival into the New World, Nami was presented with an opportunity. She found him late one night watching the stars as she had found him doing a few times prior.

She knew immediately what he was thinking about. "You're thinking about Ace," she whispered and leaned against the railing next to the figurehead. Luffy glanced over his shoulder at her, before nodding and once again turning his gaze to the heavens. "I understand what you're feeling."

He let her climb onto Sunny's head with him, and they sat there together until dawn bled into the inky night, just thinking and watching the sky.

* * *

**VI. Beauty **

"No way, you've got to be kidding me!" Usopp exclaimed, jaw hitting the ground.

Luffy frowned, somewhat confused. It wasn't that big of a deal …

"You bastard, how could you!" Sanji exploded, grabbing Luffy's collar and shaking him savagely.

"You are very lucky Luffy-san, to see such beauty up close …" Brook said with slight envy.

Sanji retreated into the corner to cry, feeling the injustice at work.

"I don't see what the problem is. I only saw her naked …" Luffy said, clueless.

"How did it happen, Mugiwara?" Franky said enthusiastically, gripping the edge of his seat in excitement. His perverted side was showing.

"Well I was looking for her so that I could get a ride to Sabaody. I was up on this wall and jumped down onto this building, but the roof was really weak so I fell through. She was taking a bath."

Blood dripped down several noses.

"And then she fired this beam at me, which I thought was a Noro-Noro beam, but it didn't do anything!"

Robin chuckled from her spot, covering her mouth with her hand. Next to her was Zoro, whose eyebrows were raised far up his forehead. Sometimes the swordsman had trouble believing Luffy's stupidity.

"And later after we became friends and she fed me she took off her clothes–"

"_Who_ took off their clothes?" a cold voice just _dripping _with malice said, and all the men in the room froze in horror. They all looked towards the source of impending doom: their Navigator, Nami.

Luffy, not at all concerned, looked towards her and smiled brightly, "Hancock."

"It's not fair! Why does _he_ get to see such a goddess naked? _Twice!_" Usopp sighed and reclined in his chair. Brook and Franky nodded in agreement.

"I don't get it, why's it so important?" Luffy looked genuinely confused.

"You don't get it, do you?" Nami's tone had taken on a devilish quality, and they could all see that Luffy was about to be viciously attacked.

"Well, I think you're much prettier, Nami."

That one simple sentence uttered from the mouth of a complete moron instantly diffused Nami's wrath. The crew watched in awe as a fond smile spread across her lips. She walked over to him and dragged him out of the room by his sash, and nobody saw either of them for at least a few hours.

They sat still, jaws on the floor and staring at the door in shock.

* * *

**VII. Birth**

After a round of hot, passionate sex [insert eye roll at obvious cliché], Nami found herself thinking. As she traced the scar on Luffy's chest, a small frown spread across her face.

Her thoughts were currently dominated by thoughts of … well, children.

It had caught her attention when she was taking her pills that morning. Birth control helped ease her period, but she just simply wondered what would happen if she forgot to take one someday and suddenly she was _pregnant_. Of course, one thought led to another …

"Nami, what'cha thinking about?" Luffy asked. His large eyes were now fixated on her. Nami hummed before shaking her head and pressing a small kiss to the center of the X.

"It's something silly, don't worry about it."

"No, tell me," he whined, causing Nami to sigh and smile a little.

"I was just wondering … what it would be like to be a mother."

"Like have kids?"

"Yeah."

"Well you've always been good with kids, so I don't see a problem with that."

She hit him lightly, causing him to complain about her hitting him again, "Idiot, you don't understand what I mean, do you?"

"Well you haven't told me!" he pouted, the expression akin to a small puppy (an expression that was irresistible to her).

"What I meant was … would _you_ want to have children with me?"

He instantly went silent, mouth hanging open in his shock. A few moments passed before he pulled himself together. "I …"

"I mean, we won't if you don't want to –"

"Yes."

"– and it would be really dangerous on a boat … wait a second, what did you just say?"

"If it's with you, then of course," Luffy then gave her one of his most charming smiles and hugged her close so that their noses brushed. "But we'd have to wait until we've all accomplished out dreams."

She smiled, "Is that the next great adventure of the Pirate King then, parenthood?"

He laughed.

"Well, then I'm glad it's with you," she whispered before she kissed him again.

* * *

**VIII. Ring**

It wasn't flashy or expensive, something she expected. It was a simple golden band inlaid with numerous characters in some language she couldn't read. It was worn, but just as shiny as when it was made. There was a single pearl embedded in the metal.

He presented it to her during the scouring of Raftel's various treasures (although One Piece had to be the grandest of all). Everyone in the near vicinity froze and watched as he held it out to her, the same smile he always wore adorning his face. There was no kneeling or special ceremony, it was as natural as asking the time of day.

"Marry me."

It wasn't even a question.

Nami smiled and took the small ring out of his hands, appreciating that he took the time to go through with the formality that she'd spoken of on multiple occasions. She slipped it onto her ring finger and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Of course," she smiled.

The others had no idea what to make of it.

* * *

**IX. Pregnant**

"You're getting _fat_, Nee-chan," Franky's insensitive comment created silence in the dining hall. All members of the Straw Hat crew watched as Nami wiped the floor with the over-sized cyborg before she settled down to eat once more.

"Actually, you are getting a bit bigger …" Zoro commented. He was across the table, and therefore safe from her fury.

"I'm not _fat_," Nami growled out before viciously tearing into her dinner.

"Then why is your stomach growing?" It was Usopp this time.

A dangerous tick appeared on her forehead, and the crew waited on bated breath. She slammed her fork down on the table, then abruptly stood up and stomped towards the door. She said, quite clearly as to avoid confusion, "I'm PREGNANT," before leaving, slamming the door shut behind her.

Half of the crew gaped at the door, Sanji started to cry and the other half of the crew smiled. Chopper and Robin, who had known beforehand, turned their sights to their Captain, who was grinning proudly from his seat.

Luffy gave a '_Shishishi_' of happiness, the soon-to-be father not at all disturbed by Nami's actions.

* * *

**X. Marriage**

It was rather … small.

Of course, Nami couldn't complain. They were pirates, and only a handful of people would be willing to marry people like them, _especially _since they were of the Pirate King's crew. So it was only the crew that attended, and it happened at a small island in the New World.

Of course, it wasn't what Nami had dreamed about when she was little. The laughing and bad jokes, along with giant robots, raining squid and an attack from the Marines hadn't been accounted for, but that's what made it fun.

After it happened they toured the seas, revisiting friends and family and partying over their joining.

But what Nami was really happy about was that Luffy had been willing to bind himself to her, which he had done already, but there had always been that open end, a chance for him to go see other women, because they weren't _officially _linked. Luffy wanted absolute freedom, so she was happy that he too thought this was more of a freedom than a chain: the freedom of having her all to himself, an unquestionable binding.

They had special rights to each other, something that no one could question. Just like no one could question that Luffy was the strongest person in the world, the freest man in the world: the _Pirate King._

It also meant that she was _free_ from Sanji's flirting, and that Luffy was _free_ to punch the cook when he _did_ revert to his flirting habits.


End file.
